The Administrative Core will provide leadership and infrastructure necessary to support all aspects of the Program Project Grant (PPG) and will create a cohesive unit for the three projects and the cores. The overall objective of the Administrative core is to provide guidance, support the research projects, ensure sound fiscal management, and promote the exchange of scientific information at all levels to ensure attainment of the PPG's proposed research.